cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
AC/DC
Gli AC/DC (spesso reso graficamente come ACϟDC) sono un gruppo hard rock formatosi a Sydney nel 1973.AC/DC su Wikipedia Sebbene il gruppo sia considerato universalmente come australiano, quasi tutti i suoi membri sono nativi del Regno Unito. Gli AC/DC sono tra i gruppi di maggior successo nella storia del rock: i loro album hanno venduto oltre 200 milioni di copie nel mondo, di cui oltre 71 milioni nei soli Stati Uniti. Sono inoltre considerati di rilevanza storica fondamentale nel panorama rock. Molti sono anche i film ispirati ai loro tour. Fra i brani più conosciuti della band si possono citare Highway to Hell, dall'omonimo album, ultimo della cosiddetta "Bon Scott Era", Back in Black ed Hells Bells, dall'album Back in Black, il primo registrato con Brian Johnson. Secondo la RIAA, Back in Black è il secondo album più venduto di tutti i tempi (50 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo) dopo Thriller di Michael Jackson. Gli AC/DC suonano sostanzialmente un hard rock-heavy metal fortemente influenzato dal blues rock e dal rock and roll. Biografia Inizi ]] La famiglia Young (di cui fanno parte i due chitarristi che fondarono la band, Angus Young e Malcolm Young), di origine scozzese, si dovette trasferire in Australia per motivi economici alla fine degli anni cinquanta. Malcolm Young (nato il 6 gennaio 1953) e Angus Young (nato il 31 marzo 1955) abbandonarono presto la scuola: Angus si diede da fare come disegnatore per una rivista, mentre Malcolm lavorava in una fabbrica di reggiseni. Nel frattempo Malcolm aveva già formato un gruppo, i The Velvet Underground (da non confondersi con il gruppo omonimo di Lou Reed e John Cale), e Angus stava imparando a suonare la chitarra e qualche volta suonava nel gruppo del fratello e della sorella Christine. Alla fine del 1973 i due fratelli Young decisero di collaborare in un gruppo e così, il 31 dicembre 1973, nacquero gli AC/DC. Il nome era stato scelto dalla sorella Young, che lesse la scritta AC/DC (Alternate Current/Direct Current) ossia corrente alternata/corrente continua su un elettrodomestico e la trovò adatta ad esprimere l'elettricità e dinamismo del gruppo. Della formazione facevano parte anche il cantante Dave Evans, il bassista Larry Van Kriedt e il batterista Colin John Burgess. L'era di Bon Scott (1974-1980) Inzio carriere ''"]] I fratelli Young non erano soddisfatti dell'apporto vocale di Evans, e ritenevano che i suoi atteggiamenti troppo glam (era abituato ad esibirsi con i pittoreschi "zatteroni") non fossero in linea con il loro concetto di ''rock band: a pochi mesi dalla costituzione del gruppo si misero in cerca di un nuovo cantante che allo stesso tempo potesse anche fregiarsi del titolo di frontman. Evans fece in tempo a partecipare soltanto all'uscita di un singolo, pubblicato solo per il territorio australiano sotto etichetta Albert Productions: Can I Sit Next To You Girl (Rockin' in the Parlour sul lato B). Fu per puro caso che gli AC/DC si imbatterono in Bon Scott; originario anch'egli della Scozia, vantava già discrete esperienze nella scena del rock (gruppi tra cui i Fraternity e i The Valentines). Tuttavia, in seguito a un grave incidente motociclistico che l'aveva lasciato in ospedale per molte settimane, era stato costretto ad abbandonare temporaneamente la musica, ritrovandosi a lavorare come autista di autobus. Scott, che in quel periodo era stato ingaggiato proprio dal management degli AC/DC per guidare l'autobus della band, venne a sapere che i fratelli Young erano alla ricerca di un nuovo cantante e si propose come candidato ideale. Nel settembre del 1974, Scott divenne ufficialmente il cantante degli AC/DC; con i suoi 28 anni d'età (era nato nel 1946) era il meno giovane del gruppo, ma la sua esperienza permise agli AC/DC di trovare in breve tempo la propria dimensione e quello stile grezzo e "stradaiolo" che li caratterizzerà per tutti gli anni a venire. Il primo album, High Voltage (pubblicato solo in Australia), venne registrato in soli dieci giorni. Sebbene mostri un gruppo ancora discretamente acerbo e alla ricerca di un proprio suono, il disco contiene dei pezzi tuttora apprezzati dai fans come Soul Stripper e She's Got Balls. Fu con l'album successivo, T.N.T. (pubblicato in Australia e Nuova Zelanda), che il suono degli AC/DC iniziò a venir fuori in modo prorompente. Alcuni pezzi, come It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock'n Roll) e T.N.T. sono tuttora considerati fra i loro migliori classici, e altri come Live Wire, The Jack e High Voltage sono stati per anni dei punti fermi nelle esibizioni dal vivo. Il nuovo batterista, Phil Rudd, e il nuovo bassista, Mark Evans (che prese il posto dove si erano alternati in diversi, tra cui anche il fratello maggiore degli Young, George, ex-Easybeats), contribuirono a rafforzare la sezione ritmica. All'inizio del 1976, grazie anche a una lunga serie di esibizioni dal vivo, gli AC/DC avevano già raggiunto un notevole grado di popolarità in Australia. Ma erano praticamente sconosciuti nel resto del mondo. Verso il successo internazionale Nel 1976 gli AC/DC firmarono un contratto internazionale per la Atlantic Records, che comprendeva un lungo tour nel Regno Unito e in Europa in qualità di supporto a turno di Kiss, Aerosmith e Blue Öyster Cult, oltre a date come headliner insieme ai Cheap Trick. Il primo album distribuito su scala internazionale fu una collezione di brani tratti da High Voltage e T.N.T.. Intitolato esso stesso High Voltage, fu seguito dal breve tour britannico Lock Up Your Daughters, che ottenne un discreto successo tra gli estimatori del crescente movimento punk, forse più per l'atteggiamento ribelle e irriverente del gruppo che non per particolari affinità musicali. La stampa musicale britannica comunque li accomunò genericamente all'ondata punk, classificazione che il gruppo rifiutò categoricamente. Il disco successivo, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, uscì nel settembre del 1976 in versioni differenti a seconda della nazione di pubblicazione: Jailbreak fu presente solo sulla versione australiana, rimpiazzata da Rocker (originariamente presente sull'album T.N.T. australiano) sulle versioni internazionali. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap non sarà pubblicato negli Stati Uniti fino al 1981: la compagnia discografica non aveva ritenuto il sound del gruppo adatto ai gusti del pubblico americano. Se con la title track di Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap avevano aggiunto un altro futuro classico al proprio repertorio, si può affermare che fu con Let There Be Rock del 1977 che gli AC/DC trovarono la propria dimensione, liberandosi definitivamente delle sfumature pop ancora percepibili su parte degli album precedenti. Let There Be Rock è un album grezzo e senza compromessi, che rivaleggia con la musica punk del periodo per impeto e immediatezza pur non sacrificando le componenti rock and roll e blueseggianti caratteristiche del gruppo. Con Powerage, del il bassista Mark Evans venne sostituito da [[Cliff Williams]; l'album comunque non fece che confermare l'ottimo stato di forma del gruppo e la loro intenzione di proseguire sulla strada aperta da Let There Be Rock. Nel tour che ne seguì, gli AC/DC registrarono il loro primo album dal vivo, If You Want Blood You've Got It all'Apollo Theatre di Glasgow, Scozia, il 30 aprile 1978. Il tour li vide anche per la prima volta sostenere il ruolo di headliner in molti Paesi, e If You Want Blood You've Got It ottenne il loro più alto piazzamento nella classifica inglese fino a quel momento, piazzandosi al numero 13. Alla fine del 1978 gli AC/DC erano ormai un gruppo di culto del panorama hard & heavy, sia nella loro nativa (musicalmente) Australia, sia in buona parte dell'Europa; il loro logo era diventato uno di quelli più utilizzati per adornare giubbotti e giacchette tra i fans della musica hard rock. Soltanto gli Stati Uniti sembravano non aver ancora notato appieno la loro presenza. Highway to Hell e la morte di Bon Scott Se fino al 1978 gli AC/DC erano stati un gruppo sì apprezzato, ma essenzialmente non di culto nel panorama musicale mondiale, tutto cambiò con Highway to Hell del 1979, nel quale avevano aggiunto varietà e raffinatezza ai propri brani, senza comunque distaccarsi dalle proprie radici e dal proprio stile. Con Highway to Hell gli AC/DC sfondarono per la prima volta nella top ten inglese e nella top 20 statunitense. Il tour mondiale che seguì l'uscita dell'album vide per la prima volta gli AC/DC esibirsi come headliner per tutta la propria durata (eccezion fatta per una data allo stadio di Wembley, in cui si esibirono prima dei The Who nell'agosto del 1979). Durante una delle date del tour, precisamente a Parigi]] il [[9 dicembre 1979, venne registrato il documentario/concterto AC/DC: Let There Be Rock, che ritrae la band in una delle ultime apparizioni con Bon Scott alla voce. Il tour mondiale si era da poco concluso e il gruppo stava raccogliendo idee e spunti per il nuovo album quando, il 19 febbraio del 1980, si consumò il giorno più tragico della loro storia: Bon Scott fu trovato morto a Londra, all'interno di una Renault 5 di un amico. Anche se permangono alcuni punti oscuri sulla vicenda, secondo la versione ufficiale e più accreditata Scott fu vittima dell'ingestione di una quantità eccessiva di alcool, e allo stesso tempo di una tragica e sfortunata serie di eventi: dopo aver partecipato a una serata di bevute di whisky, Bon e l'amico (il cui nome corrisponderebbe ad Alistair Kinnear) si diressero verso casa di quest'ultimo. Avendo notato che Bon s'era addormentato ed era troppo ubriaco per svegliarsi e dirigersi verso l'appartamento, l'amico lo coprì con una coperta e lo lasciò in macchina; quando 15 ore dopo l'amico si svegliò e controllò la macchina, si accorse che Scott era ancora incosciente e lo portò di corsa all'ospedale di King's College. All'arrivo all'ospedale Bon Scott era già deceduto; la possibilità che Bon sia morto soffocato dal proprio vomito in uno stato di incoscienza causata dall'alcool, e la possibilità che la temperatura oltremodo rigida dell'inverno londinese gli abbiano causato una congestione polmonare sono state spesso citate come ipotesi sull'accaduto, ma non comparirono nel verdetto medico ufficiale secondo il quale il decesso fu dovuto a intossicazione acuta da alcool. Proprio nel momento in cui gli AC/DC trovarono il successo e la loro forma migliore, la morte di Bon Scott pareva aver concluso nel modo peggiore e più inaspettato la loro avventura e persino la loro carriera. L'era di Brian Johnson (1980-presente) Un nuovo cantante La morte di Bon Scott fu accolta con shock e incredulità dal resto del gruppo; l'annuncio dello scioglimento del gruppo, secondo molti osservatori esterni, sembrava solo questione di tempo. Diversi giorni dopo, Malcolm e Angus si ritrovarono per provare del nuovo materiale. Come testimoniato da entrambi, nessuno al momento aveva idee precise su cosa sarebbe stato degli AC/DC o della loro carriera di musicisti: la musica fu una sorta di terapia al periodo di sconforto e di smarrimento che stavano vivendo. Le sessioni di prova diedero comunque coraggio e morale ai fratelli Young, che decisero che il gruppo non poteva fermarsi, e che Bon stesso non avrebbe voluto lo scioglimento del gruppo al quale s'era tanto dedicato. Così iniziarono a cercare un nuovo cantante. La ricerca peraltro non si rivelò facile: molti dei possibili candidati si rivelarono subito deludenti e non all'altezza. L'ex cantante dei Back Street Crawler, Terry Sessler, era parso una buona scelta, ma aveva deciso di non volersi unire a un gruppo già avviato. La scelta cadde su Marc Storace, cantante degli svizzeri Krokus (ironicamente considerati una band clone degli AC/DC), che possedeva delle doti vocali molto simili a quelle di Bon; tuttavia egli rifiutò per portare avanti il progetto con i Krokus, gruppo che qualche anno dopo otterrà un discreto successo commerciale in America. Un altro possibile candidato fu un certo Allan Fryer, cantante residente in Australia, ma nativo scozzese proprio come i fratelli Young, che venne contattato dai due manager della band George Young e Harry Vanda. Tuttavia, durante questo periodo un fan degli AC/DC mandò al management una cassetta con una registrazione del britannico Brian Johnson, che venne contattato. Così, quando Young e Vanda notarono Fryer, gli AC/DC si trovavano a Londra alle audizioni con Brian Johnson. Al provino con gli AC/DC, Johnson cantò due canzoni: Whole Lotta Rosie, dall'album Let There Be Rock, e Nutbush City Limits di Ike & Tina Turner. Alcuni giorni dopo il gruppo ufficializzò la scelta di Brian Johnson, così Fryer formerà pochi mesi dopo la band Heaven, che emergerà proprio grazie all'aiuto di Michael Browning, già manager degli AC/DC. Curiosamente gli Heaven ospiteranno nella loro formazione per un periodo Mark Evans, ex membro degli AC/DC. Back in Black Con Johnson, gli AC/DC si recarono alle Bahamas per incidere il nuovo album. Il gruppo utilizzò alcune linee musicali che erano state raccolte quando Bon Scott era ancora vivo, ma la maggioranza del materiale fu scritto da zero. I testi incompleti e le idee che Bon aveva raccolto in una serie di appunti non vennero mai usati, per rispetto alla sua memoria. L'album fu intitolato Back in Black e uscì il 25 luglio 1980, con una copertina completamente nera che rendeva omaggio allo scomparso Bon Scott. Se con Highway to Hell gli AC/DC avevano raggiunto la popolarità mondiale, Back in Black fu l'album che li consegnò alla storia. L'album si apre con il rintocco di una campana a lutto (in memoria di Bon Scott), che introduce Hells Bells, e i 42 minuti seguenti contengono fra le migliori canzoni che gli AC/DC abbiano mai scritto. La celebre You Shook Me All Night Long, forse più di ogni altro loro brano, contribuì ad avvicinare l'hard & heavy al mondo delle radio. La morte di Bon Scott aveva chiaramente influenzato fortemente il gruppo: Back in Black ha quasi connotazioni da concept album, con tematiche quali la morte, l'edonismo e la voglia di ricominciare musicalmente in primo piano. Back in Black raggiunse la posizione numero 4 nella classifica statunitense ma rimase nella top 10 per oltre cinque mesi, continuando a vendere a ritmi eccezionali per molti anni a venire. È attualmente considerato il secondo disco più venduto di tutti i tempi, e il disco più venduto in assoluto da parte di un gruppo rock. Anche grazie allo straordinario lavoro su questo album, Brian Johnson fu accettato subito dai fan. La sua voce era più "gridata" e acuta di quella di Bon Scott, ma aveva indubbiamente delle similitudini e parve subito adatta anche a molti brani scritti da quest'ultimo. Il tour mondiale che seguì l'uscita dell'album vide l'introduzione di uno degli elementi scenici che caratterizzeranno la maggior parte dei futuri concerti del gruppo: una campana del peso di una tonnellata e mezza, appositamente fatta forgiare con il logo AC/DC e che verrà colpita da Brian Johnson all'inizio del brano Hells Bells. Il tour, di gran lunga quello di maggior successo che il gruppo aveva mai sostenuto, fu coronato qualche mese dopo con la partecipazione come gruppo principale al Monsters of Rock di Circuito di Donington Park, che diventerà negli anni a seguire un appuntamento fisso per gli amanti della musica hard rock e heavy metal. Anni ottanta La "fame" dei fans per la band negli USA fu placata nella primavera del 1981 con la pubblicazione, solo per il Nord America appunto, di Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (rifiutato dalla Atlantic USA nel 1976): grande successo, posizione numero 3 di Billboard e title track tormentone delle radio. Il disco, per volere della band, uscì con una nota in copertina nella quale veniva segnalata la data della registrazione del disco e della formazione. Dopo una travagliata registrazione con uno studio mobile a Parigi, nel tardo autunno del 1981 uscì finalmente For Those About to Rock (We Salute You), con il quale gli AC/DC raggiunsero per la prima volta la posizione numero uno della classifica di vendite statunitense. Anche se For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) è quasi unanimemente considerato un album inferiore al precedente Back in Black, la sua uscita in effetti corrispose a quello che fu forse il momento di massima popolarità nella storia del gruppo. L'album comunque aveva pezzi efficaci, come Put the Finger on You, Let's Get it Up, C.O.D., e soprattutto la title track, che per la seconda volta (dopo Hells Bells) vide il gruppo integrare la propria musica con suoni tanto semplici quanto evocativi: in questo caso furono dei colpi di cannone con cui figurativamente venivano omaggiati tutti coloro che si apprestavano a suonare musica rock. Nel tour mondiale seguente i cannoni divennero parte integrante dello spettacolo durante la canzone For Those About to Rock (We Salute You): il suono venne emulato tramite un sintetizzatore mentre i cannoni sparavano a salve. Il numero di fan sembrava crescere in continuazione: il successo del tour mondiale di supporto a For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) superò ampiamente quello del tour precedente, mentre l'album Back in Black continuava a vendere a ritmi eccezionali. La loro fortuna commerciale però calò bruscamente con il successivo lavoro Flick of the Switch, del 1983. L'album non vide particolari cambiamenti di stile, ma nel complesso il gruppo risultò meno ispirato: i brani più riusciti come Bedlam in Belgium e Flick of the Switch erano comunque lontani dalla qualità espressa su Back in Black e Highway to Hell. Il gruppo si produsse per la prima volta autonomamente e, forse la presenza in studio di Vanda & Young (più che di Mutt Lange) avrebbe giovato. La situazione era stata peraltro esacerbata da forti discordie che alcuni membri ebbero con il batterista Phil Rudd durante le sessioni di registrazione: Rudd abbandonò gli AC/DC dopo aver completato le proprie parti per i brani già scritti, negando effettivamente la possibilità di ulteriori registrazioni e miglioramenti. Venne sostituito da Simon Wright. Nonostante le vendite deludenti di Flick of the Switch, la popolarità degli AC/DC come gruppo live si era comunque mantenuta ad alti livelli: dopo un buon tour USA nel 1983 (da ottobre a dicembre), nel 1984 parteciparono nuovamente come artisti principali al Monsters of Rock di Donington, che vide fra gli altri esibirsi Van Halen, Ozzy Osbourne, Accept e Mötley Crüe. Nel settembre 1984 la band esordì in Italia con due date: Nettuno (Roma) e Torino con i Mötley Crüe come supporto. Sempre nel 1984 venne pubblicato '74 Jailbreak, una mini-raccolta che contiene cinque brani dell'epoca di Bon Scott e che fa riscoprire le origini degli AC/DC allora ignote alla maggior parte del mondo. Fly on the Wall, del 1985, non sollevò comunque le loro sorti commerciali, e come il precedente album in studio mostrò che il gruppo stava attraversando una fase di flessione dal punto di vista creativo: se Fly on the Wall, Sink the Pink e Shake Your Foundations furono canzoni apprezzabili, buona parte dell'album conteneva materiale riempitivo dimenticabile. L'aspetto più criticato fu comunque il missaggio: il basso risultò troppo in secondo piano e molti non apprezzarono il leggero ma costante effetto di eco sulle parti vocali. Anche questa volta una produzione "esterna" (l'album fu prodotto da Angus e Malcolm) avrebbe fatto comodo. Comunque Simon Wright fece il suo esordio in studio con la band. Nel 1985 gli AC/DC vennero inoltre involontariamente coinvolti dalla stampa in un terribile caso di pluriomicidio perpetrato dal serial killer Richard Ramirez. Ramirez, un autodichiarato satanista, era stato descritto come un estimatore del gruppo (un cappello da baseball con il logo degli AC/DC, appartenente a Ramirez, era stato ritrovato sulla scena di uno dei delitti) e in special modo di Highway to Hell. In particolare, il legame fra le attività criminali di Ramirez, la sua attitudine al satanismo e gli AC/DC fu presunto dalla canzone Night Prowler, in cui si narra di un uomo che si introduce in casa altrui; il testo venne interpretato dai media come la fonte d'ispirazione dei crimini di Ramirez, a dispetto delle dichiarazioni della band, la quale ha successivamente ribadito che in realtà la canzone racconta di un giovane ragazzo che s'introduce a casa della propria fidanzata mentre il padre di lei dorme. A seguito di tali vicende, il gruppo fu accusato dai mass media di promuovere il satanismo. Verso la fine dello stesso anno, il gruppo fu contattato da Stephen King per la realizzazione della colonna sonora del film Brivido (Maximum Overdrive). King, da tempo grande estimatore degli AC/DC, raccolse alcune delle sue canzoni preferite dagli album precedenti, che finirono su Who Made Who del 1986 insieme a tre nuovi brani appositamente scritti dal gruppo per il film: Who Made Who e le due strumentali D.T. e Chase the Ace. Il singolo Who Made Who fu un successo. Ben altra sorte ebbe il film, che rappresentava il debutto come regista per Stephen King: critica e pubblico lo bocciarono senza appello, e anche il gruppo in seguito avrà parole tutt'altro che incensatorie nei confronti della pellicola. Blow Up Your Video uscì nel 1988 e, dal punto di vista commerciale, risollevò in parte le sorti del gruppo, vendendo nettamente più dei due precedenti album in studio. Il disco aveva in Heatseeker e That's the Way I Wanna Rock'n'Roll i propri punti di forza, ma non fu esente da critiche; in particolare, molti lamentarono un declino nella performance canora di Brian Johnson e l'eccessiva presenza di brani modesti. Il tour mondiale che seguì in effetti vide il gruppo proporre soltanto due brani dall'ultimo album: il materiale più amato e apprezzato dai fan rimaneva quello dei vecchi album. Il tour fu anche segnato dall'abbandono momentaneo di Malcolm Young, che si ritirò spontaneamente in una clinica per curare una dipendenza dall'alcol che aveva assunto aspetti pericolosi. Gli AC/DC comunque continuarono il tour: per le date in Nord America le parti di chitarra ritmica furono assegnate al nipote di Malcolm, Steve Young. Anni novanta Oltre al rientro di Malcolm Young, il 1989 segnò l'avvicendamento tra Simon Wright e Chris Slade alla batteria; Wright, che non era mai entrato veramente nel cuore dei fans, aveva accettato un'offerta dal proprio idolo di sempre Ronnie James Dio, che gli aveva proposto un lavoro come membro fisso del proprio gruppo. Con il nuovo entrato Slade, gli AC/DC si misero a lavorare sul nuovo album; prodotto da Bruce Fairbairn, l'album uscì nel settembre del 1990 con il titolo The Razors Edge e fu per il gruppo il lavoro di maggior successo dai tempi di For Those About to Rock (We Salute You). Buona parte del merito fu del singolo Thunderstruck, ma la rinnovata vena creativa del gruppo trasparve anche da altri brani, come Are You Ready?, Shot of Love, Moneytalks e Fire Your Guns. Anche se non fu un ritorno allo stato di forma straordinario del periodo 1977-1981, l'album riportò gli AC/DC sotto i riflettori e il tour seguente si dimostrò uno dei più seguiti in assoluto della loro carriera, facendo loro guadagnare una nuova presenza come gruppo principale al colossale Monsters of Rock (stavolta itinerante, con al seguito Metallica, Mötley Crüe, Queensrÿche, The Black Crowes e Pantera). Per gli AC/DC era la terza presenza da headliner al festival, record tuttora ineguagliato. Per celebrare l'evento, il concerto di Donington fu filmato tramite un enorme dispiego di mezzi (ventisei telecamere, di cui una montata su un elicottero), e sarà in seguito pubblicato sul video AC/DC Live at Donington. Anche il grande pubblico di Donington, tuttavia, risultò ben poca cosa di fronte a quello del concerto che il gruppo tenne poco più di un mese dopo a Mosca, organizzato per la celebrazione della fine della dittatura comunista: allo storico evento (cui parteciparono anche Metallica, The Black Crowes e Pantera) si recò un folla stimata fra 500.000 e un milione di persone, la più grande mai raccoltasi per un concerto hard & heavy. I pezzi registrati dal vivo nel tour di The Razors Edge furono raccolti e pubblicati su AC/DC Live, uscito nell'ottobre del 1992 sia in versione singola sia in versione doppio album. Il ritorno al grande successo per molti versi fece definitivamente entrare gli AC/DC fra le icone del rock, e segnò la fine del periodo prolifico del gruppo. Escludendo un singolo, Big Gun (prodotto da Rick Rubin e scritto per la colonna sonora del film Last Action Hero con Arnold Schwarzenegger), passeranno infatti cinque anni da The Razors Edge alla pubblicazione del seguente album, Ballbreaker. L'album, ancora prodotto da Rubin, vide l'abbandono di Slade in favore di Phil Rudd: le discordie di inizio anni ottanta erano da tempo state messe da parte e, secondo il gruppo e la maggior parte dei fans, Rudd era sempre stato il batterista più adatto al suono degli AC/DC. Ballbreaker fu un buon successo commerciale e fu ben accolto da pubblico e critica, malgrado alcune obiezioni sulla performance canora di Brian Johnson (la cui voce apparve ormai piuttosto logorata da anni di tour e incisioni in studio) e sulla prevalenza di brani mid-tempo. Nel 1997 venne pubblicato il cofanetto commemorativo Bonfire, interamente dedicato a Bon Scott e contenente tre CD con registrazioni dal vivo e rarità risalenti al periodo in cui Scott era il cantante del gruppo (alcune edizioni, ad esempio quella pubblicata negli USA, contengono quattro CD per via dell'inclusione di Back in Black). Anni recenti Nel 2000 venne pubblicato Stiff Upper Lip, che non si discostò molto da Ballbreaker ma risultò più vicino al blues, evidenziando che il gruppo, pur non avendo rivoluzionato il proprio stile, aveva negli ultimi anni moderato parzialmente i ritmi e le sonorità. L'album, che rivide alla produzione George Young, dal punto di vista commerciale e musicale probabilmente non rappresentò uno dei capitoli fondamentali della carriera degli AC/DC, ma il ritorno del gruppo alle apparizioni dal vivo: nel 2000-2001 dimostrò che pur avendo ampiamente passato i 25 anni di carriera, i vecchi rocker erano ancora in grado di smuovere grandi folle ed entusiasmare più di una generazione di appassionati. Il 31 dicembre dello stesso anno, in Nuovo Messico, alcuni dischi del gruppo furono bruciati per via del presunto satanismo attribuito alla band (la stessa sorte toccò anche ai romanzi di Harry Potter). Quasi in contemporanea all'uscita di Stiff Upper Lip, al gruppo venne intitolata una strada in un sobborgo di Madrid (evento che si ripeterà nel 2004 per una strada di Melbourne); gli AC/DC sono ancor oggi tra i pochi gruppi rock ad avere ricevuto questo tipo di onorificenza. Nel 2003 la Epic e la Sony hanno rimasterizzato tutti gli album degli AC/DC in versione digitale (nel 2005 invece Back in Black è stato pubblicato in formato Dual-Disc). Nel 2003, dopo il tour di Stiff Upper Lip (2000-2001), gli AC/DC decisero di tornare nuovamente live e di partecipare ad alcuni eventi particolari, tra cui l'esibizione a Sydney con i Rolling Stones, la serata per le premiazioni della Rock and Roll Hall of Fame insieme con Steven Tyler degli Aerosmith, il concerto benefico a favore delle popolazioni asiatiche colpite dal virus SARS a Toronto insieme a gruppi e cantanti solisti tra i quali Rolling Stones, Rush e Justin Timberlake. Ad aprile del 2008, come confermato da Brian in un'intervista a una radio di Washington, gli AC/DC hanno terminato le registrazioni, del nuovo album di inediti intitolato Black Ice uscito il 17 ottobre, con il produttore Brendan O'Brien. In contemporanea all'uscita di Black Ice è partito il nuovo tour mondiale, proseguito in Europa nel 2009. Il 19 marzo 2009 gli AC/DC sono tornati in concerto in Italia al Mediolanum Forum di Assago. I dati di vendita iniziali di Black Ice nel mondo si sono rivelati inoltre particolarmente positivi: l'album ha debuttato al primo posto nelle classifiche di 29 Paesi, tra cui Stati Uniti, Regno Unito, Germania, Spagna, Francia, Australia, Argentina e, per la prima volta nella loro carriera, anche Italia. Le vendite mondiali di Black Ice si sono attestate a quota 5 milioni alla fine del 2008; questo rende Black Ice il secondo album più venduto dell'anno, e il loro album di maggior successo commerciale dai tempi The Razors Edge. Il 30 maggio 2010 esce Iron Man 2 (colonna sonora), raccolta di canzoni degli AC/DC usate come colonna sonora dell'omonimo film. È in stato di preparazione un tour mondiale. Video Galleria Note Categoria:Hard Rock Categoria:Heavy Metal Categoria:Band Categoria:Band australiane